The aluminum foil currently available on the market is generally packed in a paper box, with a serrated cutting blade fitted at an appropriate position on the outside of the packing box. To cut the foil, the user will pull a certain length and apply manual force to the aluminum foil which is aligned at a certain angle on top of the serrated cutting blade. However, in actual application, some users cannot manually control the cutting angle. Often the foil is cut in a way that the user does not want: in an unspecified direction, in an inconsistent size or shape, etc. The resulting piece of foil cannot be used--it is a waste of foil. In addition, the serrated edge that is directly exposed from the side of a packing box (to facilitate cutting process) may cut the hand of a user or a child.
In view of such shortcomings, some manufacturers have introduced some types of aluminum foil cutters, or a multi-purpose cutting device, that is combined with the roll of aluminum foil; it is in essence a slide channel that is attached to a box. The slide channel is fitted with a push handle which includes a built-in cutting knife. The aluminum foil is placed into the slide channel and the cutting edge is pushed across the channel--cutting the aluminum.
This solves the problem of safety and of cutting at an angle other than perpendicular to the lengthwise edge of the piece of foil. However, it requires that the aluminum foil be removed from its packing box, and then placing and fitting the aluminum foil withiin the cutting box. This leads to the packing box being discarded--it is now waste. In addition, and more importantly, the cutting blade is metal and therefore subject to wear and tear during the cutting process. Eventually it too will wear out as its service life is not infinite. In fact due to such wear its service life may be greatly restricted; the pieces of aluminum foil cut later my not be cut smoothly, may become twisted, etc. Again the poorly, or improperly cut aluminum foil becomes is quite inconvenient. At this point the cutting instrument is essentially useless.